Gilmore Girls Big Brother
Production This season came into existence on June 1st when Nicole set out on a solo hosting mission, breaking away from her three co-hosts whom she loves dearly but, they didn't want to host. The season began the application process in mid-June and the cast was solidified on July 4th, due to many last minute drop outs. The season was set to have 18 people in the cast, but due to so many drop outs and not enough time, the cast was cut down to 17 house guests who moved in on July 5th. This is a majority Back To Basics season. Twists The twist of the season is Friday Night Dinner. The surviving nominee and a person of their choosing will attend Friday Night Dinner at the Gilmore Mansion. There they will have a choice to pick from a menu, which holds many luxury items and punishments. If they choose to pick from the menu, they can choose a number 1-71. They can either land on a power, punishment, or nothing. The list of powers available in this season are: * Diamond Power of Veto - A Diamond Power of Veto gives the user the oppurtunity to nominate whoever they choose (other than the HOH who cannot be put up by the DPOV). Can be used up until F8. * Extra Vote - you may vote twice, can be used up until F7. * Vote Cancel - you may cancel someone’s vote, can be used up until F8. * Paul Anka Power of Veto- Similar to an Emerald Power of Veto, it has to be used by on one nominee on the block. The person left on the block gets to choose the nominee they sit next to.` * 24 Hour Knit-A-Thon - As soon as the item is picked, the person who gets this item will be sent into a chat where they must count up to 800 for their way out of the chat. If they can’t do it in 24 hours their vote for the round will be stripped away. They can also decide to give up their vote so they don’t have to do the Knit-A-Thon (which is no fun, don’t be a Christopher!) * Auto-nomination '''self explanatory, pick it and you’re automatically on the block! BUT, if you win the HOH the auto-nomination you receive will be overturned. * '''Runaway Bride - Similar to the Halting Hex, if you don’t like the way the round is going, pull a Lorelai and just…stop it! There may be some backlash from your housemates so, beware! * Oy With The Poodles Already! - For the rest of the week you must change your icon to a poodle and the only thing you will be allowed to say in the house chat or any alliance chats will be “Oy With The Poodles Already!” * A Trip to Mrs. Kim’s - There is no privacy in Mrs. Kim’s store! For a whole week everything sent in your Diary Room including your vote will be shared with the house chat and the viewing lounge. * Sookie’s Extra Hands - Sookie needs your help in the kitchen and now you need to sit out of the ongoing HOH comp! ''Houseguests''